A Hunter and a mixed breed
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: In the AU world anything can happen in this world demons, witches and monters and other supternatural beings live with humans. Please read and found out XD AtemuxOC plus the rating might change later on
1. Prologue

**Here's another story I hope you guys love or like it and it's another story does with AU world okay so please my dear readers enjoy ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

The year is 20XX humans and supernatural beings live together but some of fight and kill each other and other don't but two people will come together and help each other out one is hunter that wants to find questions about what's going on in the world of supernatural beings as he searches for his answers the other one is girl that wants to found out about who she is and about her family and why hunters took them away from her when she was a little girl. As she searches for her own answers she is accompanying by her adopted son and her pet dragon and so this is their story.


	2. Chapter 1 Mother and Son

**Here's another story I hope you guys love or like it and it's another story does with AU world okay so please my dear readers enjoy ^.^**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: Atemu(Yami)xOC and maybe other parings idk lol you just have to read and see *********evil smiles*******

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

* * *

**Chapter 1 Mother and Son**

It was five in the morning as a young girl with short long hair that goes to her shoulders color was Raven with blue highlights and red tips of the age of seventeen was sleeping peacefully with her adopted son. He was about of the age of three or four as he was too sleeping peacefully with his beloved mother. He had short hair that goes to his ears color was grayish blue with raven highlights even though his eyes are closed his eye color grayish blue. As the the mother and son slept their names where Kugota and Kano as Kugota was mother and Kano was her adopted son. Both of them lived in a kind of nice one room apartment but Kugota didn't care all that matters is that her and baby have a roof over their heads. Kugota was now having a dream about her past as she was a child with her mother and father as she'd dreamed.

******~Dreaming about the past~**

**"****Kugota my dear sweet child" Kugota's mother said with soft smile as she picks up child Kugota.**

**"****Hai okaa" Child Kugota replied as she looks at her mother with red and black eye.**

**"****Kugota you know daddy and me love you very much right?" Kugota's mother replied.**

**"****Hai I know that okaa" Child Kugota replied with a sweet smile.**

** "****Kugota we love you very much but you most promise us something" Kugota's father replied.**

** "****Hai otou I will promise but promise about what otou?" Child Kugota asked.**

**"****Promise us that you'll never let anyone take away your freedom" Kugota's father replied.**

******Kugota's mother goes and holds her as Child Kugota was confuse and puzzle all mixed together as her father just smiles warmly at his wife and daughter.**

******~End of dreaming about the past~**

Kugota woke up to the sound of crying of her beloved child Kano was he was having another nightmare again as Kugota goes and picks him up and puts Kano in her arms as she tries to calm him down as she rocks him abit. It was now six in the morning as Kugota was holding and rocking a crying and scared Kano in her arms.

"Shh shh my baby" Kugota replied softly.

"Okaa...okaa" Kano cried to her as he'd clings to his mother.

"I am here my baby I am here" Kugota replied as she'd held her scared child in her arms.

"P-please...p-please okaa don't leave me" Kano cried and cried.

"I won't leave you sweetie" Kugota replied as she holds Kano more.

"Okaa" Kano cried.

"Shh shh it's okay everything will be alright I won't let no one get you" Kugota replied as she looks down at him.

~Five minutes later~

Kano stop crying as everything was alright as Kugota was glad both of them went and washed up for breakfast as Kugota was the first one to finish as she'd went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Kugota was making eggs and ham with chocolate chip pancakes Kano's favorite as he came running into the kitchen.

"Okaa I am hungry" Kano replied as he went and wrapped his small arms around his mother's left leg all so very cutely.

"I know sweetie but it's all most done would you please set the table for me sweetie" Kugota replied.

"Ok okaa" Kano replied with a smile.

Kano goes and sets the table.

The eggs and ham and chocolate chip pancakes were done as Kugota goes and places them on the table as Kano was happy as he goes and sits down and so does Kugota too as they began to eat.

"Yay yummy food" Kano replied happily.

"Remember sweetie don't eat to fast ok" Kugota replied with a sweet gentle smile.

"Hai okaa" Kano replied.

As they eat their breakfast Kugota on the other hand was thinking about her dream she'd had but then Kugota just sighs and shakes her head to say just forget it and she'd did as Kugota went back to eating some more.

~Another hour has pass now like five~

Kugota was in the living room watching a movie with her son Kano as they were both were still wearing their Pjs. They were watching some scary movie about a monster as Kano was getting abit scared as Kugota without warning sneeze and that made Kano scream and jump as Kugota laughed and then Kano got mad at his mother.

Movie was over now they were just watching something random on T.V.

("Hmm what to do today?") Kugota said to herself inside her head.

Kano was laughing at something that happen on the T.V.

("Well I need to go and found that book") Kugota said inside of her head.

Kano was still laughing.

("That book has to be somewhere in this world") Kugota said inside her head.

Kano laughs and giggles still.

("Plus why are fucking hunters on my ass? I haven't done anything wrong!") Kugota said inside her head all abit angry.

Kano goes and puts on another movie.

("What's their fucking problem? Calling me you fucking sick mixed breed") Kugota said inside her head all sadly and angry all mixed together.

Kano clings onto his mother's right arm as he got scared.

("Otou! Okaa! What should I do?") Kugota said inside her head.

Kano let's go of her arm and keeps on watching the movie as it was another scary movie.

("What do those hunters mean I am a mixed breed? I am human!") Kugota said inside her head as she thinks about it.

After that Kugota gets up off the couch that her and Kano were sitting on as Kano follows Kugota then goes to the bathroom to take a shower first as her son Kano waits after about couple of minutes Kugota was done as it was her sons turn as Kugota goes and bath him. And then after a few minutes Kano was done too as it was time to get ready as mother and son were in their robs as Kugota goes first.

Kugota puts on her red and black dusk zebra top, black celebrity miniskirt, a red heartbreaker jacket with black on it too next white and red kawaii doll gloves, a red and black V mourning armband with a letter v color white. Next she'd on her black warm rocker girl flats with red spots on them than she'd put on her kawaii red-orange fox ears headband and her kawaii Bakeneko tail after that Kugota puts on her black medical mask. Than after that she'd puts last two items on as Kugota puts on her dragon holding a bloodstone necklace than she'd put on her kawaii black cat collar with blood red heart shape tag attach to it with a kawaii silver bell attach to it too.

After that Kugota was done getting ready it was now Kano's turn as he puts on his very dark tan pants with a black belt. Next he puts on his black long sleeve shirt with a awesome dragon on it and his custom made dark red trench coat with sleeves and his custom made black goth boots. After Kano was done getting ready too he goes grabs his mini CoCo Kitty plushie and then gets his okaa's real life pet Gwee, Gwee the kawaii green dragon. The dragons name was Sai as Sai was happy to see his beloved master and her son as Sai the dragon goes and flows next to Kano as both of them wait for Kugota.

Kugota grabs her black and red shoulder backpack with a awesome dragon on it she'd than puts in backpack her Jack Skellington wallet her black and red coin purse than her red and black Ipod touch next her red and black IPhone touch screen. Than some old but odd books like some spell books and such then last in her backpack her mini machete and her twin hand guns and some box of ammo but the ammo was in a kawaii Mew bag. After that Kugota was done putting stuff in her shoulder backpack as she'd grabs it and places it on her left shoulder. She'd than places her big awesome red and black headphones around her neck than after that Kugota grabs her kawaii BuBu kitty plushie.

"Okay let's go you two" Kugota said with a smile.

"Hai okaa" Kano replied all happily.

"Grr grr" Sai the dragon growled happy too as he goes and sits on his masters head all cutely.

"Sai you silly dragon you sure love sitting on okaa's head" Kano giggled.

"Yep he sure does" Kugota laughs too.

"Okay we're are we going today okaa?" Kano asked.

"We're going to this old bookstore" Kugota replied as she'd walks out of her bedroom.

"Really? But why okaa?" Kano asked as he was abit puzzled as he follows his mother.

"There's a book that mommy looking for sweetie" replied.

Sai moves and goes sits on his masters left shoulder.

"Oh I see your looking for something ok okaa" Kano replied with a smile.

("Hopefully they would have it") Kugota said inside her head as she sighs softly.

And so Kugota and her son Kano and pet dragon left their house as they started their day.

* * *

**Yay I am done with chapter one X3**

**I hope you guys like or love it XD**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	3. Chapter 2 The sexy hunter

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: Atemu(Yami)xOC and maybe other parings idk lol you just have to read and see *********evil smiles*******

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

* * *

**Chapter 2 The sexy hunter **

The room was dark will not to dark as a guy in his twenty's will to be more clear he was just twenty two he was up since or around 5:30 in the morning as he was looking over his work.

What kind of work you say? Will he is a hunter of the Supernatural like hunting demons and vampires, and witches and so on.

The name of hunter was Mutou Atemu but his family and friends called him Yami as Yami sighs and pushes some papers away from him on the bed as he was abit angry and annoyed.

("Damn it! What the hell is going now?") Yami said inside his head as he looks at one in his hand.

Papers were all over his bed.

("Okay we know that vampires and werewolves hate each other but...") Yami said inside his head.

Papers were being push around on the bed.

("But why did other hunters say that vampires and werewolves are mating together and plus mating with other supernatural beings") Yami said inside of his head.

Yami looks at another paper.

("But this doesn't make any sense") Yami said to himself as he sighs.

Time pass and it's now 7:09 am

Yami was in the kitchen eating breakfast with his twin brother Yuugi and their grandpa, Yuugi was smart and gentle person as he was too a hunter. Solomon looks at his two grandchildren and smiled.

"So what are you two going to do today?" Solomon asked with a smile.

"Well grandpa me and Kytayi-chan are going to hunt down this very sick twisted witch" Yuugi replied.

"Ah I see well please be careful Yuugi" Solomon replied.

"I will grandpa" Yuugi replied with a smile.

"And you Atemu? Solomon asked his another grandson.

"Huh? What?! Oh I am going to do some more research grandpa" Yami replied with soft smile.

"Ah I see very good" Solomon replied with another smile.

"Hey Yami! Are you going to do your research with Kaiba-kun again?" Yuugi asked.

"No, not this time he has he's own business to do Aibou" Yami replied.

"Oh I see" Yuugi replied with abit of a puzzlingly look on his face.

"Will you please excuse me grandpa, Aibou I need to go" Yami replied with a soft smile.

"Hai you're excuse Atemu" Solomon replied.

Yuugi watches his twin brother go.

~Going up stairs~

~Yami's/Atemu's room~

Yami goes and takes a quick shower after that he goes and gets dress as he puts on his black leather pants with a silver and white belt that goes across on his pants. Next he puts on his dark blue shirt after that next was his awesome raven trench coat with sleeves he put on last two items were his black leather shoes and black leather choker after Yami was done getting ready he grabbed his weapons.

His two guns with some boxes of 20k ammo or less, his beautiful machete and last his custom made sword that looks like the sword from Blade in his movies.

As Yami was done putting his weapons on himself his twin brother Yuugi came in.

"Uh..Yami" Yuugi called out to him.

"Huh? Oh Aibou! What's up?" Yami replied as he looks at his brother.

"I was just wondering did you and Kaiba-kun get into another fight again? Yuugi asked abit worried.

"Huh? Oh no my little hikari we're not" Yami replied as he goes and pets Yuugi on the head.

"Oh I see okay" Yuugi replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah Yuugi" Yami said with a smile too.

"Hai" Yuugi replied.

"How long have you and Kytayi-chan been going out hmm?" Yami asked with sly smile.

"Huh? What? How did you know?" Yuugi asked with a cute blush.

"For awhile " Yami replied with another smile.

"Damn! Well Kytayi-chan and me been dating since one and half mouth" Yuugi replied.

"I see, that's so cute so how old is she?" Yami asked.

"Kytayi-chan is eighteen" Yuugi replied with another but cute blush.

"Ah three years younger then you" Yami pointed out as he giggles.

"Well sorry for being twenty-two" Yuugi replied in a joking kind of way as he'd laughed abit.

After that Yuugi left his twin brother's room as Yami grabs his gray IPhone touch phone and left his room too, as Yami had to go and do some more research of those or these new mixed breed Supernatural beings. And were to look and do some research those new mixed breed then this old very old bookstore that Yami found online.

* * *

**Yay I am done with another new chapter, chapter two XD**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	4. Chapter 3 They meet face to face

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: Atemu(Yami)xOC and maybe other parings idk lol you just have to read and see *********evil smiles*******

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

* * *

**Chapter ********3 They meet face to face**

It was chilly but Kugota didn't mind the cold as she walks with her son as Kano was holding onto her left hand as both mother and son held their cute plushies in their other hand/arm as for Sai the cute dragon was laying on his master's right shoulder all cutely.

("Okay this is the place") Kugota said inside her head as she smiles as she looks at the very old bookstore in front of her.

("Okaa looks happy abit") Kano said inside his head.

Sai the dragon yawns all cutely.

They enter the very old bookstore

Now in the very old bookstore

As Kugota and her son Kano were inside there were a shit load of very and I mean very old books all over the place as Kugota was so surprise.

"Ah welcome to my store dear! How can I help dear?" said a very sweet old man.

"Oh I was looking for some old legends in a book please" Kugota asked all sweetly.

("Old legends?") Kano said inside his head as he looks up at his mother but he was still holding her hand.

"Ah you came to the right place my dear" said the old man with yet another smile.

"Really? Oh thank you" Kugota replied.

("Yay okaa is happy") Kano said inside his head as he smiles.

"What kind of old legends are you looking for dear?" asked the old man.

"Hmm will all kinds sir" Kugota answered.

"Ah I see will please go have a look around then and please if you need help any help at all come and tell me dear" said the old man.

"Hai I will and thank you" Kugota replied.

"Good" said the old man as he gave Kugota another warm smile.

"Come on Kano" Kugota replied as she walks away as she'd pulls Kano's hand gently to come.

"Hai okaa" Kano replied as he follows his mother.

Kugota and Kano, and Sai the dragon go over to the shit load of old very old books.

("So that is the newest mixed breed? I hope she'll stay safe") said the old man inside his head as he had abit of a sad face.

~The bell rings to store door again~

"Ah welcome to my store! How can I help you?" asked the old man as he'd looks up to his new customer that enter.

But to the old mans surprise he was looking at abit of a tall man with spiky hair that goes to his neck that has tricolor hair, that was black, red and blonde and his eyes were crimson.

"Yes you can sir! My name is Mutou Atemu but please call me Yami" he said.

"Ah Yami-san what can I help with?" the old man asked.

"I am looking for a very old book that has the very very old legends of vampires, werewolves. And witches and so on" Yami pointed out.

"Ah that book:" the old man said with a smile.

"Hai" Yami replied.

"Will Yami-san that book you are looking for is right here in my store but..." the old man begin to say.

"But what?" Yami asked abit puzzled.

"You see my wife was putting away some books and that book you were looking for was in that pile of books she was putting away and sadly I don't know where my wife put it so I am sorry Yami-san but you have to go and found it yourself" the old man said with a sigh.

"I see will that's okay sir" Yami replied.

"As you wish" the old man said with a smile.

Yami then turns around and goes looking for the book in the bookstore.

("Hmm? So a hunter has come too") the old man said as he said that inside his head.

~Going to Kugota~

("Hmm so vampires and witches can mate") Kugota said as she was reading to herself inside her head.

Kano plays with Sai the dragon and his mini Coco Kitty plushie.

("Werewolves at times like to mate with humans and witches") Kugota read inside her head.

Kano and Sai play random games.

("It is rare to see or hear about a vampire and werewolf mating with one another") Kugota kept on reading inside her head.

Kano pokes Sai and Sai growls but not in angry or mad way but in happy way.

("But it is also very rare and odd for a family tree of vampires, werewolves, witches and humans and ect.") Kugota keeps on reading inside her head.

Kano holds his mini Coco Kitty plushie as Sai the dragon goes and lays on top of Kano's head as Kano smiles and giggles.

~Going to Yami next~

("No not here") Yami replied.

Goes to the next book pile.

("Nope, nope") Yami said.

Pushes three books away.

("Hmm?...uh no not it") Yami said.

Goes and gets more books from the shelves.

("Okay it has to be here! The old man said it was!") Yami said.

Grabs about ten to twenty-four books.

("Okay let's see") Yami replied.

Puts the ten to twenty-four books on the table and goes through them all.

("Vampires are not so evil nope not that, witches can mate with both humans and fox demons nope not that one!") Yami said.

Pushes those two books away.

("Humans and werewolves can mate nope not that one, cat vampires and dog vampires can mate nope not that one!") Yami replied with a sigh.

Pushes those two books away.

("Cat vampires and fox demons mate nope not that one, witches and both different kind of vampires and demons can mate together nope not that one!") Yami said.

Pushes those two books away.

("Legend of witches nope not that one, witches can love vampires nope not that one!") Yami said.

Pushes those books away.

~Suddenly~

"Haaa! Sai give me back my mini Coco Kitty plushie!" Kano yelled as he chased after Sai.

"Grr grr" Sai growled all happily as he flies away abit from Kano.

"Give him back!" Kano cried.

Without warning Sai crash right into Yami.

"Haa! Sai look out!" Kano yelled all worried and scared.

But it was to late Sai run fly right into Yami.

"Huh? What the hell!" Yami yelled abit as he rubs his head.

"Grr" Sai the dragon cried in abit of pain.

"What the hell! A dragon! Yami replied as he pulls out his gun.

"NO! Don't hurt okaa's pet!" Kano yelled as he goes and runs over there and grabs Sai and holds him.

"Huh? Pet? Mother? Yami replied all abit puzzled and confuse as he looks at this small child.

"Okaa loves her pet dragon Sai! Don't hurt him please!" Kano begged as he had tears came running down his gentle face.

"Grr grr grr" Sai the dragon growled abit worry for his master's son as he nuzzles Kano.

"Wait I am sorry child I didn't mean to make you sad" Yami replied.

"Okaa!" Kano cried as he holds Sai and keeps on crying.

("Oh fuck I am so fucking in trouble!") Yami said.

~Here comes Kugota~

"Kano! Sai! Where are you guy's!" Kugota called out as she was so worried.

"Huh? Okaa? Kano replied as he looks up.

"Grrr" Sai growled abit.

"Kano! Sai! Kugota called out again.

"OKAA!" Kano yelled as he goes runs to his mother.

Kugota was now there.

"Oh sweetie there you are" Kugota replied as she goes and picks him up.

"Okaa!" Kano cried out happily as he hugs his mother around the neck.

Sai the dragon was now flowing next to them.

("That's the kid's mother?! But she is do young like the age of seventeen!?") Yami said.

"Oh I am so sorry" Kugota replied as she bows her head.

"Huh? What? Oh it's okay" Yami replied.

"I am so so sorry if my son bother you sir" Kugota replied.

'Hai...I am sorry mister" Kano replied as he looks at Yami.

"Oh it's okay, oh my name is Mutou Atemu but my friends and family call me Yami" he said with a slight smile.

"Oh hello Yami-kun, my name is Kugota and this is my adopted son Kano and my beloved pet dragon Sai" Kugota said with a smile.

("Adopted son?") Yami said.

"Okaa I am hungry" Kano replied.

"Oh okay sweetie we'll eat lunch soon ok" Kugota replied.

"Yay!" Kano replied with a smile.

"Well it was nice to meet you" Yami replied.

"Same here" Kugota replied as she smiles through her black medical mask.

"Okaa! Okaa! Are you going to get that old bookie?" Kano asked all sweetly to his mother.

("Old book? Wait can it be?") Yami said.

"Hai Kano I am, I finally found it" Kugota replied all happily as she shows her son the very old book.

("It is! That's the book I was looking for!") Yami yelled inside his head as he looks at Kugota.

"Yay! Okaa found her bookie" Kano replied all happy for hi mother.

"Teehee yep sweetie I sure did" Kugota replied with a warm smile through her medical mask.

("Damn! She's going to buy it! Fucking shit! Well back to fucking square one then! Crap!" Yami said.

"Oh Yami-kun would you like to join us for lunch?" Kugota asked.

"Oh it's alright I am fine" Yami replied.

"Oh please come with us" Kano replied as he gives Yami the very cute puppy dog face.

"Oh alright then" Yami replied as he cave in to that face.

"Yay!" Kano replied all happily.

"Will come on then it's time to eat" Kugota replied with another smile.

("Man what have I got myself into?!") Yami replied with a soft sigh.

* * *

**Okay chapter three is down ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


End file.
